Wait & See
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Los blade breakers han sido asesinados cruelmente, ¿realmente Max sera el culpable? ¿o toda la culpa es de esa extraña mascota? ..... TERMINADO.... BONUS
1. Introducción

**Wait & See**

**Por :** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Introducción**

_**"La sinceridad es grandiosa. El amor es maravilloso. Estos siempre deben ir a la mano; no?"**_

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade no me pertenece y Pet Shop of Horrors tampoco ni me beneficio económicamente al escribir esto.

**-o-o-o-**

Un lujoso automóvil color gris circulaba por una de las tantas transitadas calles de Los Ángeles, California; lo cual era un poco complicado debido a la terrible lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad junto con los truenos que amenizaban con querer destruir algo, como si el cielo quisiera castigar a alguien de su temperamento. El conductor era un hombre de alrededor de treinta y tres años, de mirada seria, ojos verdes, cabello largo y rubio sujetado en una coleta, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino, tambien traía un chaleco especial, chaleco que usaban los policías para guardar sus armas, su nombre era León. En el asiento del copiloto se veían varias carpetas de donde se sobresalían hojas y al parecer recortes de periódico, en medio se encontraba una pequeña televisión portátil en donde se mostraba la imagen de una hermosa mujer conductora de un noticiero, se encontraba en las afueras de un juzgado; el hombre decidió subir el volumen al aparato, esa era la noticia que esperaba.

– ... y como todo el mundo sabe, Max Mizuhara, el integrante de los fallecidos Blade Breakers, fue puesto en libertad condicional por falta de pruebas acerca de las acusaciones que se le daban acerca de que el habia asesinado a sus propios compañeros y amigos de toda la vida hace unas noches, de cualquier manera el no puede salir de la ciudad o del país; otra cosa relevante es que hoy, al haber pasado dos semanas desde su consternante muerte, los cuerpos de Kai Hiwatari, Raymond Kon, Daichi Sumeragi y Kenny Kawada serán llevados el dia de mañana a Japón donde serán enterrados oficialmente, gracias a la intervención de uno de sus equipos amigos, los Majestics, quienes lograron arreglar el papeleo necesario para trasladarlos ellos mismos a donde pertenecen. Sin duda los fans de todo el mundo de estos chicos se los agradecen eternamente; aunque les diré que a pesar de todo, todavía hay demasiadas personas que creen que Max Mizuhara es en verdad el asesino ... -

León apago el aparato con cierto dejo de fastidio, ya habia escuchado lo que quería. Meditó las palabras dichas por esa reportera, todas llenas de amarillismo y para poder llenarse de fama por dar tan relevantes noticias, el rubio odiaba a esos noticieros aprovechados.

Tan de mal humor estaba que no se dio cuenta que un auto pasaba y que si no fuera por sus reflejos, ya se hubieran estampado ambos animales de acero. Con el tremendo frenazo que dio, las carpetas habian caído del lugar de donde estaban, León se secó el sudor de su frente mientras veía como el otro conductor le mandaba "saludar a su mamá" y de pasada, hasta a su pobre abuela; movió la cabeza negativamente mientras volvía a conducir.

Despues de unos minutos, llegó a su destino, una linda casa de dos pisos con un agradable jardín; estaciono el auto y se quedó ahí sentado mientras comenzaba a acomodar lo que se le habia caído. De las carpetas sobresalían varias hojas con sellos, actas de defunción, análisis médicos, recortes de periódico con sobresalientes títulos y muchas fotografías, estas ultimas las miro antes de volver a acomodarlas, las fue pasando una por una. En todas ellas se veía a un grupo de amigos abrazándose y sonriendo, uno de ellos - el mas alto - tenia el cabello bicolor y el ceño fruncido - en varias, no en todas, ya que uno de ellos, de cabello azul le estiraba la cara o se veía que le hacia bromas - , un chico de cabello negro y largo, de origen chino, un chico bajito de cabello castaño con lentes, otro con el cabello rojo y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, una chica de cabellos castaños, el chico de cabello azul y largo, y por último el chico que buscaba, uno rubio, pecoso y de sonrisa angelical.

Miró detenidamente las fotos en donde el salía, era imposible que miles de personas pensaran que ese adorable chico era capaz de asesinar con esa saña a sus propios amigos; no, eso no era posible y el lo iba a demostrar, ... o al menos lo intentaría.

Nadie sabia lo que el, acomodó las fotos y sacó el informe del forense, las marcas de los cuerpos de los chicos eran totalmente desconocidas, ningún animal existente tenia esas características ni era capaz de matar tan maligna y tétricamente, pero el conocía a alguien que poseía esos animales y lo confirmaría al hablar con ese inocente chico, cuyo único pecado fue comprar una mascota.

**-o-**

– buenas tardes, soy el inspector León de la interpool y quisiera hablar con su hijo Max Mizuhara, señora. – la hermosa mujer rubia frunció el ceño al escuchar que se trataba de la policía, estaba harta que acosaran a su hijo con falsas acusaciones y que encima, el no pueda salir de la ciudad, ni siquiera para poder despedirse de los que fueran sus mejores amigos.

– no queremos mas visitas – habla fría y despectivamente - mi hijo ya dijo todo lo que tenia que decir, ... ¿por qué no pueden dejarlo en paz? – los ojos parecían decir mucho más que las palabras provocando cierta inquietud en el inspector - lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí inmediatamente -

Aunque claro, se necesitaba más que eso para detener a alguien tan tozudo como él.

– por favor señora, yo vengo a hablar con su hijo acerca de la verdadera razón de la muerte de sus amigos -

– el ya la dijo al juzgado y demás autoridades, así que le suplico nuevamente que se marche – Judy parecía perderle control a cada instantes, con que siguiera insistiendo...

– ¿mamá? ... ¿Qué ocurre? – la dulce voz inundó todo el lugar, Max miró al hombre que trataba de que la puerta no se cerrara en sus narices mientras su madre hacia lo contrario; la lluvia se hacia mas y mas fuerte mientras los truenos y relámpagos se escuchaban

– nada cariño, no es nada ... -

– hola, Max – León al fin pudo entrar aprovechando el descuido de la mujer - soy el inspector León de la interpool y vine aquí para hablar contigo -

– ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir ... – y diciendo el joven Mizuhara se disponía a subir nuevamente a su habitación ...

– quiero que hablemos sobre la verdadera razón – nuevamente luchaba porque Judy no lograra cerrar la puerta - tu sabes, sobre esa "mascota" ... – ante lo dicho el chico se detuvo en seco mientras el hombre veía el efecto causado por sus palabras.

Max volteó a ver el rostro de ese sujeto mientras el estruendo de un relámpago logra que la luz se fuera del lugar, un rayo ilumino el duro rostro y el chico solo atino a bajar nuevamente, esta vez, hasta a su lado.

– ¿qué sabe usted? -

– poco, pero tu me dirás ... – los rayos y lluvia caían sin piedad, mientras Judy miraba al hombre y a su hijo, ... ¿qué rayos pasaba?

– pase y hablemos en mi cuarto – la mujer vio que su hijo estaba decidido, así que suspiró resignada y se enfilo hacia la cocina.

**-o-**

La luz de las velas iluminaba tenuemente la habitación del joven rubio, sentados frente a frente en una mesa redonda, ambas personas tomaban te, el lugar se veía tétrico por la poca iluminación y los rayos y lluvia no ayudaban mucho, León comenzó a sentirse nervioso y un poco asustado, mientras el joven de ojos azules lo miraba con una profunda tristeza y pena en sus ojos.

-todo comenzó hace unos dos meses, despues de la muerte de nuestro amigo Takao Kinomiya ... – León lo miro fijamente, y cruzo sus manos, ya era la hora de que saliera todo a la luz y que el cuento de terror comenzara ...

**-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-**


	2. Yo Quiero

**Wait & See**

**Por :** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Capitulo 1.-** "Yo Quiero ..."

_**"La sinceridad es grandiosa. El amor es maravilloso. Estos siempre deben ir a la mano; no?"**_

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade no me pertenece y Pet Shop of Horrors tampoco ni me beneficio económicamente al escribir esto.

**-o-o-o-**

"– no, no, ... eso ... eso no puede ser, ... no puede ser cierto... ¡me niego a creerlo! -

– ¡créelo! ... Convéncete de una vez -

– me niego... rotundamente -

– ¿que haces, Takao? ... Takao ... ¡TAKAO!"

– ¡NO, TAKAO, POR FAVOR! -

– Max, ... ¿estas bien? – el rubio abrió repentinamente los ojos al reconocer la fría y dura voz de su ex-capitán, se vió sentado en su cama y el preocupado rostro del chico bicolor delante de el, se tocó la frente y un sudor frío lo recorría, respiraba agitadamente y su pijama se adhería firmemente a su cuerpo, todo habia sido una maldita pesadilla. – ¿Max? -

– estoy bien, Kai; solo ... – pasó las manos por sus cabellos recordando el horrible sueño que había tenido - solo dormí mal, eso fue todo –

Una expresión indefinida se dibujó en el rostro de Hiwatari y el rubio comenzó a sentir cierta culpabilidad al mencionarlo

– ¿otra vez soñaste con eso? – el pecoso se sintió triste y más culpable pero ya no había remedio

– si, es algo que por mas que intento no puedo borrar de mi memoria – el ruso-japonés se acercó a el y lo abrazó tratando de reconfortarlo y el rubio se dejó llevar. Durante ese tiempo ellos se habian acercado mucho, Kai lo ayudaba y apoyaba y el le correspondía todo lo que su ser le permitía.

– tranquilízate, Max, se que es muy difícil para ti, tu viste como ... – el bicolor se esforzaba por hablar mientras sujetaba mas fuerte al rubio - ... pues ... tu viste como Takao murió y no pudiste evitar que sucediera ... -

– pero todos sabemos que para ti es algo irreparable, mucho mas difícil que para todos nosotros juntos -

– ... -

– tu ... tu lo amabas ... – el bicolor soltó al rubio mientras se levantaba seriamente y se dirigía hasta la puerta – el desayuno esta listo, baja ya – no le vio a la cara, dejó al pequeño con sus pensamientos mientras el rubio golpeaba una almohada, simplemente habia hablado de mas.

**-o-**

– ya creía que no te levantabas, Max – en el pequeño comedor se encontraban sentados Kenny y Daichi mientras Ray terminaba de servir

– sera mejor que comiences ya que el desayuno se enfría – el chino con su amable sonrisa lo invitaba a sentarse mientras el lo imitaba

– ¿y Kai? – ante la pregunta del ojiazul los demás se miraron entre si un poco tristes

– despues de avisarte dijo que no tenia hambre y salió al jardín – Daichi era el único que se habia atrevido a hablar - dijo que quería estar solo y que no lo molestáramos con tonterías – Max miró su plato y comenzó a comer con desgano mientras los demás le imitaban

– ¿saben? Todavía se me hace muy raro – el castaño se atrevió a romper el silencio de cada mañana - el que estemos comiendo tranquilamente, sin Ray apurándonos a hacerlo, porque si no despues el venia a terminar con todo ... -

– pero como todavía no se levantaba – continuó el ojidorado – Kai se levantaba furioso de la mesa y se dirigía a despertarlo, para despues volver y tener que esperar, aunque tenía que volver a levantarse para levantarlo a costa de lo que sea – reía quedamente mientras Daichi se animaba a continuar

– luego bajaba desperezándose mientras Hiromi le reclamaba, olía la comida y la ignoraba totalmente -

– comía sin parar mientras Kai se fastidiaba y comenzaba una nueva discusión entre ambos – el jefe tambien reía ante los recuerdos vividos con sus amigos

– luego, los trataba de tranquilizar y tu, jefe, comenzabas a hablar del entrenamiento mientras el comenzaba a alardear o quejarse – el chino se veía un poco mas animado al igual que el resto

– es increíble pensar que esos dos terminaran juntos, eran tan ... diferentes ... – Daichi sonrió para si recordando cuando le dijeron que Kai y Takao eran pareja

– y a la vez tan iguales ... – todos se mostraron de acuerdo, pero un golpe en la mesa los hizo reaccionar

– ¡ya basta! ... Ya basta, por favor, no nos torturemos mas con eso – el rubio aun mantenía su puño en el mueble mientras lagrimas de dolor corrían a caudales por su rostro – Takao esta muerto, totalmente muerto y el hablar de el así no lo traerá a la vida – el chico se levantó, arrojó la servilleta y subió corriendo las escaleras entre las miradas de tristeza de sus amigos.

Ya habian transcurrido dos semanas desde que su amigo Takao habia muerto, ... ¿la razón? Se suicidó; no dejo una nota, solo un triste recuerdo, un corazón totalmente destrozado, un lugar que nadie podía ocupar, millones de anécdotas y ... una mente afectada, ya que Max habia visto como su mejor amigo y confidente se lanzaba hacia un maldito vacío mientras el trataba de detenerlo, sin duda los mas afectados en ese lugar eran Kai Hiwatari, por haber sido su pareja sentimental y amor de su vida y Max Mizuhara, su mejor amigo y hermano.

La muerte fue todo un suceso mundial, millones de fans lloraron su muerte y asistieron a su funeral, todos su equipos conocidos y amigos estuvieron con ellos, todos aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad de relacionarse aunque sea un poco con ese alocado chico mandaban condolencias a todos durante su funeral; Kenny, Ray, Daichi y Hiromi no habian dejado de llorar su muerte mientras Max se mostraba ausente, todos entendían que sus lagrimas se habian acabado de tanto llorar, Kai se mostró mas alejado que de costumbre, solo hasta que estuvieron solos, lo vieron derrumbarse como jamás habian visto a alguien hacerlo.

Judie, a la semana de la terrible perdida, al ver el estado de todos, les sugirió un viaje fuera del país, en los Ángeles donde tratarían de superar un poco y ellos aceptaron. Enrique tenia una mansión y el se las ofreció para quedarse todos ahí, lo cual agradecieron infinitamente, pero Hiromi no quiso ir con ellos y Oliver, con su acostumbrada caballerosidad, le ofreció un departamento para que estuviera ahí con unas amigas en Miami, Florida, alli iría ella. Todos partieron y ya estaban ahí desde hacia cuatro dias aunque las cosas no parecían mejorar del todo. Ray los miró y decidieron terminar su desayuno ... aunque ya no tenían un mínimo de apetito.

**-o-**

Acostado totalmente bocabajo, aferrando fuertemente su almohada, Max recordaba una y otra vez, como en cámara lenta, la muerte del que se llamaría su hermano del alma, se sentía tan mal y tan frustrado; nadie lo entendía, nadie sabia por lo que el pasaba, nadie comprendería jamás su sufrimiento y nadie lo ayudaría como era debido, ... bueno, solo el, el que lo apoyó y al que el apoyo, al que le brindó su hombro para llorar y las palabras para soportar, solo Kai Hiwatari lo entendía y nadie mas.

– ¿Max? – el rubio se sobresaltó pero al recuperarse decidió quedarse en la misma posición, no se movería de ahí.

– déjenme en paz – estaba de mal humor y fastidiado, ... ¿acaso no lo habia dejado en claro? - vete de aquí, Ray -

– Max, los chicos y yo hemos decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad e ir al China Town, necesito unos ingredientes que venden ahí -

– no iré – ocultó el rostro en la almohada y volvió a levantarlo - Me quedare aquí, ustedes vayan -

– vamos, Max – el pelinegro se escuchaba suplicante pero el rubio de mantenía firme – hasta Kai va a ir- eso logró sacudir al ojiazul, se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta pero sin dejar pasar a su amigo

– en un momento bajo y vamos – cerró la puerta con brusquedad y el chico de piel apiñonada solo se mordió el labio inferior. Él tenia un extraño y loco presentimiento desde la muerte de Takao, pero prefería callárselo, simplemente no era lo correcto; así que negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto del bicolor, a ver si el ya estaba listo.

**-o-**

Los cinco amigos caminaban mientras veían las concurridas calles, iban en un completo silencio a pesar del bullicio escandaloso de la ciudad. Solo hasta que Daichi vio un perro se rompió su rutina.

– ¿saben? ... A Takao le gustaban los perritos, tal vez estaría bien tener uno, tal vez eso nos relajaría – el pelirrojo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos asustado, todos se le habian quedado viendo y tambien al can, quien olfateaba cerca de un bote de basura.

– dicen que el tener y cuidar de una mascota, ayuda a liberarse de los problemas y relajarse – la voz de Kenny se escucho lógica como hacia tiempo que no sonaba.

– tal vez sea buena idea, deberíamos comprar una mascota que nos recuerde a el – apoyó el bicolor, todos lo observaron y sonrieron, eso era bueno. Volvieron a fijar su vista en el animal quien se habia encontrado con un gato y lo comenzaba a perseguir, luego, simplemente siguieron su camino.

– tal vez seria mejor un gatito, son mas independientes y orgullosos como el, y tambien que sea cariñoso, un gatito refleja perfectamente la personalidad de Takao -

– ¡eso no es cierto! – Daichi se colocó a un lado de Ray para replicar a gusto – una mascota perfecta y que es parecida a Takao es un perrito. Los gatos son odiosos -

– un punto para Ray – bromeó Kai. El resto rió.

– a lo que me refiero es que un perrito refleja mejor a Takao, el siempre fue fiel a sus ideales y a su equipo, amigos y a aquellos que creíamos en el, así que un cachorrito seria lo ideal -

– no, Daichi entiende que un gatito -

– y tu entiende que lo mejor es un perrito -

– pues ... yo digo que un cotorrito – el castaño se habia puesto en medio de ambos y todos se le quedaron mirando esperando su explicación – el siempre fue muy hablador, animoso y escandaloso, igual que estas magnificas aves, así que mejor compremos un cotorrito – todos lo volvieron a mirar con al ceja arqueada y el seguía sonriendo

– no, jefe, ... ¡las aves son molestas! ... Ya dije que lo ideal es un perrito -

– gatito -

– y yo les digo que un cotorrito -

– ¡que no! – los tres se miraban lanzándose rayos mientras el rubio los separaba

– calma, chicos, no peleen y les diré cual es la mascota ideal -

– habla Max – el pelirrojo amenazaba al rubio con la mirada

– pues yo digo que lo ideal es una tortuguita -

– ¿QUÉ? – todos sorprendidos alrededor de el rubio con cara de asesinos - ¿UNA TORTUGA? -

– sip, un anfibio de estos refleja la verdadera personalidad de Takao, sus mejores momentos : calmado y seguro de si mismo, con una gran paciencia y sabiduría, si queremos tener una mascota que nos recuerde fielmente a el este animalito es la mejor elección – Max dió un saltito y una palmada de entusiasmo mientras Kai se ladeaba al escuchar tan extraña propuesta y los demás trataban de no matar a su compañero

– ¡eso no, Max! – exclamo el pelirrojo – ¡compraremos un perrito! -

– ¡un gatito! -

– ¡un cotorrito! -

– ¡ya les dije que lo mejor es una tortuguita! -

– ¡perrito! -

– ¡gatito! -

– ¡cotorrito! -

– ¡tortuguita! –

Todos se callaron y se miraron desafiantes, con extraños cuernos de armas de demonios, listos para defender su teoría, hasta que de repente reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta que faltaba uno por opinar, el que tendría el voto decisivo, faltaba Kai Hiwatari.

– ¡Kai! ... ¿Cual mascota crees que debamos comprar? – los chicos se habian acercado como estampida hacia el ruso-japonés empujándose y mirándose entre ellos, gritando al mismo tiempo. El bicolor los observó fija y detenidamente por unos momentos hasta que dio un paso y todos se hicieron a un lado.

– un perrito estaría bien, Daichi relaciona muy bien la felicidad y confianza que Takao tenia de el mismo -

– ¿lo ven? ... ¡Kai a hablado! -

– pero un gatito no es una mala idea; su porte, su manera independiente y cariñosa es una gran representación de Takao -

– se los dije -

– ... aunque la idea de adquirir un cotorrito tambien es muy buena; tan alegre y jocoso, como el, seria una gran compañía -

– es lo que he tratado de hacerles entender -

– ... pero la tentación de adquirir una tortuga es desafiante, seria una digna representación del lado de Takao que solo nos mostraba a nosotros y a aquellos que enfrentaba -

– lo se, pero no quieren entender -

– no te aceleres, Max – Kyo acomodó sus anteojos - Kai no ha dicho que sera lo que compraremos, solo ha apoyado nuestras sugerencias – el castaño y todos volvieron a encarar al ruso-japonés

– ¡decídete Kai! – gritaron al unísono. Kai los miró seriamente y comenzó a caminar

– ya resolveré cual sera la mascota que compremos – los demás se quedaron son moverse por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron y salieron corriendo gritando a su mascota ideal.

**-o-**

Salían de un herbario con bolsas en mano, aun con la misma discusión y tratando, cada uno, de persuadir al bicolor para comprar su mascota elegida hasta que se encontraron, sin darse cuenta, hasta una especia de tienda bastante extraña, sus parloteos cesaron mientras miraban el anuncio que se desplegaba por encima de sus cabezas y no lo podían creer. Se encontraban frente a una tienda de mascotas, se miraron entre si y entre sisas y empujones entraron a la tienda sin saber lo que les deparaba.

El lugar en si era muy extraño, no se veían animales a pesar de que la tienda se dedicaba a eso, ... ¿o no? ... Miraron varios cuadros antiguos, un silla digna de un rey y poca iluminación a pesar de ser las dos de la tarde, cuando Daichi iba a sugerir su retirada algo los estremeció.

– buenas tardes, ... ¿en que les puedo servir? – la calmada voz los hizo sobresaltarse y fijaron su vista en un extraño hombre que habia aparecido tras una extraña cortina de cuentas.

El sujeto era alto, de cabello corto y negro, tez pálida, voz fría y firme, vestido con ropas chinas y de mas o menos veintiocho años, rostro reservado y algo curioso, uno de sus ojos era celeste y el otro amarillo, Kenny se aferro al brazo de Ray mientras Daichi se sujetaba al otro

– ¿esta es una tienda de mascotas? – un nervioso Ray observaba detenidamente al extraño hombre

– bueno, eso es lo que dice en el letrero de la entrada, ... ¿no? – todos afirmaron con la cabeza mientras el sujeto se sentaba en la magnifica silla

– qui ... qui ... quisier ... – a Kenny le costaba expresarse debido al nerviosismo que en esos momentos sentía - quisiéramos una mascota ...

– aahh, ... ¿si? -

– si es que verá ... – el pelirrojo quiso hablar pero se calló al ser fijamente observado por los dos ojos de el pálido oriental

– lo que pasa es que uno de nuestros mejores amigos murió hace dos semanas y pensamos que tal vez una mascota que se pareciera al carácter a el nos ayudaría a superar su muerte – al escuchar la explicación del rubio el hombre lo miró a los ojos durante unos minutos eternos. Max sintió varias descargas recorrer su espina dorsal y retrocedió un paso totalmente intimidado.

– lo siento – respondió al fin – pero no les puedo vender ni una mascota – todos lo miraron asombrados

– ¿como que no? ... En su letrero dice que usted vende animales, no puede negarnos eso – el pelirrojo soltó el brazo de su compañero y encaró al hombre

– es mi tienda y yo decido a quien vendo o no mis mascotas, así que háganme el favor de marcharse -

– es usted un ... – el rubio se disponía a golpear al hombre pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo – ¿Kai? -

– si me permite, mis amigos y yo solo queremos una de sus mascotas, si usted nos quiere vender una, me parece muy bien y si no, pues perfecto, no lo molestaremos mas – el bicolor era firme al hablar y el hombre lo miró fijamente, Kai no reaccionó, comenzó a sentir angustia, necesidad y temor ante lo que le provocaba esa mirada, pero no quería moverse, el tiempo transcurría y sus amigos no sabían que hacer.

– tal vez si tenga la mascota ideal para ustedes ... – el hombre mostró una sonrisa extraña – mi nombre es Conde D y espero que disculpe mi rudeza, ... ¿que tipo de mascota buscan? – volvió a mirar al ruso-japonés quien no sabia que hacer, mientras sus amigos olvidaron todo y volvieron a gritar emocionados la mascota que querían.

– un perrito -

– un gatito -

– un cotorrito –

Kai no escuchaba lo que le decían, simplemente seguía mirando esos extraños ojos mientras el hombre sonreía, comenzó a sentir fuego en su pecho mientras gritaba un nombre.

– una tortuguita -

– quiero un dragon – lo dicho paralizó a todos e hizo reaccionar a Kai quien al analizar lo que habia pronunciado, ... ¿un dragon? ... ¿En que demonios pensaba? ... Eso era absurdo, imposible, ridículo, ... ¡era una completa tontería!

– justamente tengo el indicado para usted – ahora que si no salían de su asombro al escuchar al hombre

– ¿que ha dicho?- susurro al fin Max, pero el conde dió unas palmadas y apareció una extraña criatura, parecida un murciélago color amarillo y muy grande que revoloteó alrededor del Conde.

– trae a nuestro dragon – la extraña criatura asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí dejando a unos mas que confundidos Blade Breakers,- justamente creo que es lo que ustedes necesitan esperen a verlo y me entenderán.- instantes despues la extraña criatura volvía mientras una sombra aparecía por la misma cortina por la que habia aparecido el Conde D.

– un dragon es muy difícil de cuidar ... – el hombre movió la cortina y lo que vieron dejo a todos con la boca abierta y mas sorprendidos como jamás creyeron que estarían algún dia.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un muchacho con el cabello largo y azulado, vestido deportivamente. Kai se acercó como poseído a la mascota y le toco una mejilla, el "animal" ladeo un poco su cabeza al sentir el contacto dando a entender que le agradaba y que no se detuviera, cosa que hizo instantes despues; frente a ellos se encontraba un muchacho idéntico a Takao Kinomiya.

**-o-o-o-**


	3. Un Trato es Un Trato

**Wait & See**

**Por :** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Capitulo 2.- "Un Trato es Un Trato"**

_**"La sinceridad es grandiosa. El amor es maravilloso. Estos siempre deben ir a la mano; no?"**_

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade no me pertenece y Pet Shop of Horrors tampoco ni me beneficio económicamente al escribir esto.

**-o-o-o-**

Ellos no sabían que decir. ¿Que podían hacer si cuando se suponía que iban a comprar una mascota, un hombre les dice que les vende un ... dragón pero con la apariencia de su finado amigo?. No sabían; solo les quedaba estar paralizados. O tal vez no.

– ¿qué ... – el neko parecia haber recordado el don del habla – ... clase de broma es esta? -

Conde D enarcó una ceja.

– disculpe – respondió con el usual tono de voz. Suave. – pero no estoy riéndome para que esto lo sea, ... ¿o si? – Ray no dijo nada – creo que ha entendido mi punto -

– disculpe ... – el castaño acomodó sus lentes al tiempo que parecia querer moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro – pero, si no es una broma; ... ¿podría explicarnos de que se trata esto? Es decir ... – carraspeó un poco al escucharse temblar su voz – ¿porque dice que es un ... dragon? -

– y de ser así – intervino el pelirrojo- porque ... porque se parece a Takao? - Conde D sonrió dulce y misteriosamente.

Kai, quien ho habia podido reaccionar mas desde que el dragón habia entrado; salió de su estupor, miró al Conde y luego a la supuesta mascota; para despues retroceder lentamente con una mano en el corazón y el aliento recobrándose en el. El hombre, se acercó al animal, le colocó una mano en el hombro y otra en el cabello de forma cariñosa.

– bueno ... – un negro mechón de su cabello seguía cubriéndole el ojo color dorado – sigo diciendo, mi tienda es especial. – miró al dragoncito y este le sonrió – ella me dice lo que ustedes mas necesitan, y yo tengo lo vendo -

– aun así ... – interrumpió el rubio – no creo que debamos fiarnos de usted – sus amigos, comenzaron a asentir a excepción del neko y el ruso-japonés.

– bueno, como gusten – la tranquilidad del hombre era mas que asombrosa – yo solo hacia mi trabajo – Conde D hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza al tiempo que abrazaba al dragon y este reclinaba la cabeza en el hombro de el – en fin; ya conocen el camino de salida, que tengan un buen dia -

D giró junto con el peliazul dispuesto a cruzar la cortina por donde habia hecho aparición.

– espere ... – D volvió solo para encontrarse algo que ya suponía. El bicolor habia vuelto a sus aires normales y avanzó hasta colocarse frente el misterioso chino – ¿cuánto por el dragón? -

– no hablarás en serio, Kai – Mizuhara habia ido hasta su amigo y lo sujetó por el hombro – no sabemos en que nos estamos metiendo, no creo que sea correcto -

– Max - la voz fría del chico asombró mas que antes – yo se lo que hago, no te metas -

– pero entiende, Kai –rezongó el rubio insistentemente – creo que primero ... -

– dije que no te entrometieras ... -

– no, ... ¡Escúchame, Kai! – el americano lo sujetó mas fuerte – no se porque pero hay algo que no me agrada de este lugar -

– soy de la opinión de Kai – el neko se acercó hasta donde el rubio trataba de persuadir al bicolor – díganos, Conde D; ... ¿cuanto cuesta su dragón?

– ¡Rei! -

– calla, Max – replicó el pelirrojo – señor, ya escuchó a mis amigos, queremos su dragón – Rei y Kai sonrieron ante lo dicho por su amigo

– Daichi, no sabes lo que dices -

– no, Max, tu eres el que no sabe – se defendió el pelirrojo

– apoyo a los chicos – el más bajito se acomodó los lente y se acercó más a donde estaban sus amigos

– ¡Kyo! -

– Max, es lo que la mayoría desea – se justificó el castaño - y yo tambien si he de ser sincero – el rubio casi se desmayaba por la repentina locura de sus amigos.

Miró el entorno y centró su atención en cada uno de los rostros que lo miraban impacientes y ansiosos, todos con la esperanza de que aceptara la compra. Al final, el dragón tuvo su atención y soltó a Hiwatari.

– ¿cuanto por el dragón? – el júbilo fue indescriptible

– gracias, Max – decía un Daichi abrazándolo – ya veras que es la mejor compra del mundo! -

– si, claro – era obvio que no lo había dicho por gusto, esperaba jamás arrepentirse de esa difícil decisión – pero me deben una -

– bueno – el bicolor tomó nuevamente el don de la palabra – ya escuchó, señor -

– me parece una excelente idea, señores. Ahora, tengo que aclararles varios puntos respecto a su compra – el Conde tuvo la atención que pedía – primero, deben firmar un contrato de compra en donde deben comprometerse a cumplir al pie de la letra lo que se le indique; de lo contrario ... -

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí con los rostros inquietos

– ¿qué ocurrirá? - D realizó un gesto vago con las manos

– me veré en la penosa necesidad de ir por el dragón y esperar a que alguien mas lo compre -

– ¿porque? – el dueño del Dranzzer casi se lanzó al hombre pero el chino lo sujetaba por los brazos

– porque ya les habia dicho que un dragón es extremadamente difícil de cuidar ... y complacer – añadió pícaro – deben comprender que no se debe exponer así mi mercancía – el grupo de amigos se miraron entre si, como tomando la decisión telepáticamente. Una afirmación de cabeza por parte de todos dio la respuesta.

– ¿que dice el contrato? -

– por supuesto, señor Hiwatari, acérquense – acataron la orden e inclinándose a leer el papel que el oriental había extendido en una mesa – escuchen -

**1.- Su alimentación es variada y sin limites.**

**2.- Nadie, a excepción de ustedes, debe verlo y ...**

**3.- Hagan lo que hagan, pase lo que pase, no den motivos al dragón para que se ponga celoso o siente peligro en sus dominios.**

– estas son las condiciones, ... ¿las aceptan? – los chicos se quedaron extrañados ante tales recomendaciones, pero no quisieron estudiarlas o preguntar mas. Kai fue el primero en firmar.

**-o-**

– esta es tu nueva casa; ... ¿quieres conocerla, Tyson? - la mascota asintió y fue llevada de la mano de un extrañamente feliz Hiwatari y un alegre Daichi.

– esto es increíble, -el castaño depositó unas bolsas en un mueble mientras el ojidorado hacia lo mismo con otras – al parecer nuestras vidas volverán a brillar un poco. ¿No lo creen, amigos? -

– soy de la misma opinión, Kyo -

– pues yo no – los otros miraron a Mizuhara quien colocaba lo ultimo de las compras en una mesita – hay algo, no se que es, que no me agrada de ese ... dragón – Kyo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el neko lo detuvo. Era imposible tener que discutir con el rubio desde hacia tiempo.

Antes de salir de la tienda, Hiwatari habia rentado un automóvil y Ray habia ido por el. Ya con un auto llevaron al dragon a donde vivían aun con un receloso Max que no dejaba de mirarlo, siempre con un inquietante sentimiento en el cada vez que lo veía. Pero por supuesto, al resto solo le importaba el pequeño dragón llamado Tyson.

Al momento de la comida, todos tenían tremenda sonrisa en el rostro mientras no paraban de hablar. El moreno ya comenzaba a hablar un poco mas sin mencionar que se desenvolvía mejor; no cabía duda que para ellos,

Takao Kinomiya habia vuelto en esa mascota que habian comprado. El chino y Daichi propusieron una cena de bienvenida con todos los platillos conocidos por ellos y demás. La moción fue aceptada y terminaron la comida con opiniones del decorado del lugar, la música que iban a escuchar, y muchas cosas mas ya que no querían pasar por alto ningún detalle.

El único que habia estado en silencio y que, primeramente, se levantó sin decir nada, fue Max. Nadie lo notó o quiso hacerlo. Ninguno de los amigos le preguntó lo que pensaba. Nadie se molestó en detenerlo al levantarse. Y ninguno le quiso prestar demasiada atención. Solo el. Solo los ojos azul tormenta notaron su estado de animo y lo siguió con la mirada al ir a su habitación. Solo el dragón supo que algo no andaba bien ahi.

**-o-**

– brindo por esta repentina felicidad que ha llegado a nosotros – Daichi estaba jubiloso, de hecho, la mayoría lo estaba a la hora de la cena

– ¡Salud! – cinco copas llenas de un delicioso vino rosa se alzaron felices al grito jubiloso de el grupo de amigos, y una copa mas lo hizo con desgano y una mueca indiferente.

– brindo – dijo ahora el neko a un lado de Sumeragi – porque de ahora en adelante sigamos juntos como siempre – un nuevo grito y un nuevo levantamiento de cristales, de los cuales, unos derramaron liquido

– y yo brindo porque la vida nos sonría por mucho tiempo mas – el brindis dado por el castaño fue aceptado y todos en donde casi vaciaron sus copas – ahora le toca a Max -

– ¿yo? -

– claro que tu, Max -

– no digan tonterías, Daichi – no se sentía bien, Max estaba incomodo y todos lo sabían, ... ¿por qué insistían en esa tontería? – no lo haré -

– vamos, Max, no seas aguafiestas -

– no quiero, Ray -

– anda, Max, no te cuesta nada – un brazo de el rubio fue jalado para que se animará

– que no, Kyo -

– vamos, Max, hazlo por todos – el rubio frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, se libró de su abrazo y se apartó mas de todos

– ¡dije que no! – arrojó la copa hacia una de las paredes – ¡todos están dementes! - decidido, subió las escaleras ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Ray se acercó al dragón y lo abrazó protectoramente mientras Daichi bajaba la mirada y Kyo colocaba suavemente su copa en un mueble para despues limpiar los vidrios rotos. Kai solo miró lastimosamente por donde el rubio se habia ido.

**-o-**

Los dias comenzaron a pasar rápidamente. Mucho mas de lo que habian pensado. Durante ese tiempo, todos se habian relacionado mas y mas con la mascota, claro excepto Max quien seguía receloso hacia ella por alguna extraña razón y por mas que el resto intentara un acercamiento del rubio hacia ella era imposible, siempre se las arreglaba para desaparecer o apagar los ánimos de sus amigos hasta el siguiente intento de acercamiento.

Kyo era el que se encargaba de "educarlo" y enseñarle la utilización de varios aparatos muy útiles; como la televisión, la radio, la música, y hablarle de muchas cosas tecnológicas y muy complicadas de entender en lenguaje normal cuando nadie se le quería acercar por andar trabajando, pero que para Tyson era muy entretenido escuchar. Mucho mas que su música favorita.

Daichi siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar con el. Videojuegos, saltos, juegos de mesa, y muchas barbaridades que sacaban de quicio a Kai y Kyo, ya que muchas veces solían interrumpirlos para ver sus reacciones de molestia o que los persiguieran cuando tenían mas ganas, el pelirrojo lograba arrancar muchas carcajadas como nadie podía hacerlo y se enorgullecía de ello. Cada vez que Tyson comenzaba a sentir el aburrimiento, iba con Daichi y el problema se hallaba resuelto.

Aunque claro, Ray no se quedaba atrás. El chino se esmeraba en las comidas y siempre le daba un sazón especial a la comida del moreno junto con un ademán de que debía mantener en silencio el secreto, lo defendía cuando la mascota se ponía traviesa con Daichi y este lo acusaba o le dejaba tomar una galleta extra a la hora de postres, era quien le vestía cuando no podía y le habia enseñado a darse un baño completo y humano. Tyson siempre sentía confort con el chino y este lo sabia.

Y por supuesto, Kai. El bicolor se esmeraba en atenciones discretas y prodigarle caricias jamás Hiwatari le negó una sonrisa, abrazo o cariño al dragoncito cuando este lo pedía, y a veces ni tenia que hacerlo, no habia dia en que le permitiera al dragón sentarse junto a el o que le permitiera observar su entrenamiento aunque habia ocasiones en que le molestaba que se levantara a la misma hora que el y todo para que de rato se durmiera como bendito hasta la hora del desayuno. Bueno, esa parte no era tan molesta despues de todo. Eso si, el dragón siempre deseaba que cuando entrenara, sacara al legendario Dranzzer y Kai le complacía. Era maravilloso ver como la mirada del morenito se iluminaba cuando sucedía y como admiraba a ese fénix. Tyson siempre sabia que podía contar con el.

Ese dia, Kai terminaba una excelente batalla de entrenamiento con Ray. No es necesario decir como estuvo la batalla y quien fue el ganador.

– aja - el castaño se veía satisfecho – muy bien hecho, chicos, su técnica ha mejorado bastante -

– gracias, jefe -

– si -

– ¡que batalla, amigos! - Sumeragi se adelantó hacia ellos saltando – vamos, Ray, ahora pelea conmigo – el chino asintió y mientras estos se preparaban, Kai se acercó hasta el rubio quien sonreía

– ¿cansado, Kai? -

– ¿tu que crees? -

– solo preguntaba – Hiwatari se encogió de hombros. Max abrió la boca intentado decir algo pero un fuerte sonido interrumpió todo

– ¡KAAIIII! – una ráfaga azul pasó y abrazó al bicolor. Max frunció el ceño y Kai notó esto

– oye, ... ¿porque no vas a ver a Ray y a Daichi pelear? – el dragón asintió mientras iba hacia donde le habian indicado. Kai solo suspiró – ¿porque eres así con el, Max? -

– ¿así como? -

– así de frío, defensivo ... tan distante – el rubio pensó unos minutos su respuesta – no es que vaya a morder, ... ¿sabes? -

– porque no quiero tener ilusiones -

– ¿que? – Max dió media vuelta dejando a el ruso-japonés con la palabra en la boca. No, el no quería relacionarse de esa forma con el pequeño.

**-o-**

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Y al llegar las cinco en punto el ambiente mas tenso no podçia estar.

– ¿como que todos tienen que salir? -

– calma, Max, no te alteres -

– ¿que no me altere, dices? ... ¿Que no me altere, Ray? – el rubio se encontraba realmente ofuscado ant semejante noticia, como no podían sacar a la mascota alguien tenía que cuidarla; solo que a Max no le agradaba la idea de cuidarla el - ... me están diciendo que saldrán y que YO tengo que quedarme con ... con ... -

– con Tyson – acotó el pelirrojo

– ¡No, ... no es con Tyson, si no con eso -

– no hables así de el – ordenó Hiwatari con la voz mas fría que de costumbre

– ¿que quieres que diga? ... No se le puede llamar persona porque no lo es, ni siquiera es una criatura normal -

– merece respeto -

– ¡no merece nada! – el ambiente estaba muy rojo y todos veían que Max echaba mas sal a la herida cosa que no era buena idea, no con el carácter de Kai.

– Max, deja de decir esas tonterías -

– no son tonterías, Kai – Max resopló cruzándose de brazos enérgicamente y mirando casi dando puñaladas. El bicolor dio por entendido que el rubio mas infantil no podía ser. - ¡te estoy diciendo que esa cosa es un fenómeno y yo no me quedare a cuidarlo! -

– ¡Max! – debían detenerlo, debían detener a Max antes de que ocurriera algo peor, algo más que simples palabras frías

– calla, Kyo, que es la verdad – estaba furioso, no permitiría semejante abuso, una cosa era tener que soportarlo todos los dias y otra muy diferente cuidarlo, pero el no lo haría y lo mejor era aclarar las cosas nuevamente aunque Kai se enojara - Ustedes solo se la pasan con el como si nada pero no ven la verdad ante sus ojos, esa cosa ...

PLAF! 

Todos bajaron la mirada a excepción de el bicolor, quien tenia la expresión de furia en sus ojos. Ya había ocurrido.

– dije que dejaras de decir tonterías, Max – el rubio sostenía una mano en su mejilla afectada, dió un vistazo de desprecio a todos y subió rápidamente a su habitación. – vámonos -

– Kai, ... -

– no cambiaremos de planes, Ray – dió un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse y el resto ya habia vuelto a levantar el rostro – todos saldremos de compras a excepción de Max quien cuidará de Tyson -

– pero, ... -

– sin replicas, Daichi – Kai comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras le seguían – Max lo hará bien, ... lo sé – salió y Ray fue quien cerró la puerta al terminar de salir todos.

**-o-**

– has cambiado mucho, Kai – Mizuhara se apoyaba en una almohada y miraba por la ventana hacia fuera. Vio como todos marchaban y lo dejaban solo. O casi, mejor dicho. – demasiado – cerró los ojos con el propósito de dormir. Al hacerlo, sintió como una mano le acariciaba la mejilla adolorida, los volvió a abrir y un moreno con cara preocupada le observaba fijamente – aléjate – siseó molesto.

Pero el moreno no se movió.

– ¿que no entiendes? ... Quiero estar solo -

Ninguna reacción

– ¡LARGO! – dió un manotazo y luego empujó a la mascota, quien cayó de la cama – no quiero que nadie se moleste por mi ni me compadezca – la carita del dragón se puso mas triste al tiempo que volvía a donde el rubio y lo abrazaba – ¿que crees que haces? -

– te quiero y te perdono- fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que colocaba su cabeza en la rubia melena. Los ojos azulados parpadearon varias veces sin comprender, o sin querer hacerlo, pero no lo separó; solo se quedó ahí, estático, esperando una respuesta lógica a todo.

**-o-**

– te dije que no hicieras eso pero no me hiciste caso – todos entraron al lugar con bolsas en mano y un lloroso pelirrojo

– todos le dijimos, Ray -

– bien dicho, Kai – el castaño miró al pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba los lentes – a ver si a la otra nos escuchas, Daichi -

– Snif, ... si, amigos – todos dejaron que sus cabezas bajaran de resignación al ver como Sumeragi tenia unas lagrimitas contenidas en su cara y una mueca que claramente decía _"pobre de mi"_ junto con un brazo enyesado – ya no usaré los carritos del super como transporte -

– eso esperamos – dijeron todos al tiempo que dejaban escapar suspiros de derrota

– hola, chicos, ... ¿que tal les fue? – un Max sonriente bajaba las escaleras para luego percatarse del brazo vendado de su amigo – ¿que le pasó a Daichi? -

– pues, ... – el neko se rascó la cabeza mientras una risita nerviosa se daba en el

– ¡Max! – Daichi se lanzó hacia Mizuhara y lo abrazaba con escandaloso llanto. Kai miró la escena despectivamente, se cruzó de brazos y se alejó hasta recargarse en la pared mas cercana

– ¿Kyo? -

– pues veras ... – comenzó el castaño

**-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-**

Se ve a Ray empujando un carrito del super todo vacío porque lo acaba de traer.

– anda, Ray, déjame llevarlo a mi, ... ¿si? ... anda, di que si, ... ¿siii? -

– ¿porque quieres llevarlo? – el neko dudaba que fuera para algo bueno que pidiera el carrito

– de seguro para jugar . - Kai apareció tras el pelirrojo con voz mandona – ¿no es así? -

– nooooo, ... ¿como crees? – Sumeragi pone una carita de angel pero nadie le cree

– olvídalo, Daichi – el castaño apareció con tres cajas de cereal mirando reprobatorio al menor de sus amigos - no te lo prestaremos -

– no seas así, Kyo -

– no, Daichi -

El pelirrojo se esforzaba, si tenía que rogarle a cada uno para conseguir su objetivo entonces lo haría. Era una lastima que sus amigos adivinaran sus intenciones, lo que menos querían eran la atención de personas en especial cuando tenían cierta prisa

– vamos, Ray -

– ¿que no escuchaste? ... No -

– eres malo, Kai – reprochó con un puchero mirando acusador al dueño de el Dranzzer.

– si, como sea – estando seguro que ahi quedaría el tema se giró a ver a su amigo chino - Ray, ... ¿que querías decirme? -

– pues, ... – el chino se llevó a Hiwatari aparte mientras eran seguidos por Kyo. De rato, cuando los tres terminaron su conferencia no encontraron al peligroso de su amigo en donde lo habian dejado.

– ¿donde esta? – Ray lo buscaba con la mirada, no podía estar muy lejos.

– tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuró Hiwatari. Kyo comenzaba a ponerse frenético cuando escucharon un ruido como de engranajes sin aceite y voltearon a su derecha.

– ¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! – solo vieron pasar una ráfaga color plateado y rojo delante de ellos.

**CRASH, BUMP, CRASH.**

Un aparatoso escándalo se escuchó por toda la zona y los tres amigos cerraron los ojos tapándose los oidos para no escuchar mas ruidos, cuando vieron que la gente se acercaba al lugar de los hechos y asegurándose que el escándalo habia pasado, se miraron entre si

– ¡Daichi! – salieron corriendo hacia donde habia provenido el escándalo.

Al llegar, solo vieron a mucha gente alrededor y dependientes, así como a un pequeño pelirrojo muy noqueado, con los ojos en espiral, un carrito de compras encima de el y el brazo izquierdo extrañamente acomodado mientras se escuchaba muchos cuchicheos y un incesante _"ay, ay, ay"_ por parte del loco personaje.

**-o-o-o- Fin del Flash Back -o-o-o-**

– … y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó Kyo con una enorme gota en la cabeza. A decir verdad, todos la tenían a excepción del compungido Daichi

– ya veo – Max soltó una carcajada y Sumeragi se separó de el con un puchero.

– ya dije que no lo volveré a hacer – reiteró, pero eso solo provocó que a las carcajadas de Max le siguieran la de los otros; Daichi trataba de callarlos pero era imposible así que estas duraron un buen rato.

– ¿donde esta Tyson, Max? – el bicolor salió de su pose de _"soy malo y no me importa nada" _para acercarse a donde Mizuhara

– dormido – dijo con simpleza el rubio

– ¿dormido? ... ¿En donde? -

– en mi cama – una sonrisa infantil cruzó la cara de Max. Momentos despues, todos gritaban de felicidad y tambien sonreían.

– ¡si funciono el plan! – gritaba un Daichi agitando su brazo sano con alegría

– ¿plan? – el rubio se vio medio desconcertado

– bueno, queríamos ver si podías llevarte bien con Tyson – decía con pena el neko

Volvieron a guardar silencio esperando la reacción de Mizuhara.

– ...esta bien – dijo rato después el rubio y la algarabía continuo.

– Ray, prepara esa cena por todo lo alto que esto hay que festejarse – el chino asintió y salió de ahí para acatar la orden del bicolor.

La cena fue exquisita, las risas puras como hacia mucho no se escuchaban, un dragón sonreía entre un rubio y un ruso-japonés, todo estaba perfecto.

**-o-o-o- Interrupción -o-o-o-**

Max dió un sorbo ligero a su bebida mientras el inspector seguía viéndolo con sincera atención.

– pero bueno - su cara tenia un reflejo resignado al hablar – dicen que nada es perfecto y eso todos lo descubrimos dias despues -

– vaya ... – León no atinaba a decir algo coherente, lo único que podía hacer era abstenerse de comentarios hasta escuchar el final de el relato

– si, vaya – dijo Max con una mueca de ironía – y eso es solo el principio ... – volvió a sorber para darse valor, para poder continuar. León, colocó sus manos bajo el mentón a sabiendas que lo que seguiría a continuación. ... Era la parte que nadie sabia y que el, en esos momentos, iba a conocer

– continua, Max, por favor -

– claro -

**-o-o-o-**


	4. Explosion

**Wait & See**

**Por :** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

_**"La sinceridad es grandiosa. El amor es maravilloso. Estos siempre deben ir a la mano; no?"**_

**Capitulo 3.-** "Explosión"

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade no me pertenece y Pet Shop of Horrors tampoco ni me beneficio económicamente al escribir esto.__

**-o-o-o-**

– como le decía, los dias se sucedieron amenamente ... -

**-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-**

Tyson prácticamente devoraba el helado que le habian dado, el dia se sentía extrañamente caluroso y en esa casa las discusiones ya no habian vuelto, la paz al fin se habia conseguido.

– que onda, Tyson – el dragón solo miró al rubio sentarse a su lado - ¿qué es lo que estas viendo? – el peliazul señaló con un dedo

– el cielo – Max fijó su vista – es hermoso -

– jeje, ... ¿por qué la obsesión con el cielo? – Tyson terminó su helado para ese momento

– no se tu, pero yo pienso que el volar es maravilloso -

– eh, ... la verdad prefiero la tierra – el otro se encogió de hombros – eso si, cada quien sus gustos – el envase que anteriormente contenía el helado, fue tomado por Mizuhara al descuido – oye, siempre estas con Kai -

– no siempre – replicó el moreno

– si, bueno, ... la mayoría del tiempo -

– tampoco – Max ahora miró a la mascota enarcando una ceja

– ¿muchas veces? – el moreno sonrió complacido

– eso si -

– bueno, muchas veces estas con Kai, ... ¿dónde esta el ahora? -

– salió con Ray – el dragon recogió sus piernas – me lo dijo hace rato, Kyo -

– ¿Kyo, ... ¿hace rato? – el rubio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como el dragoncito afirmaba una y otra vez con la cabeza - ¿por qué Kai no te llevó con el? – nuevamente el encogimiento de hombros. Max parecia un poco molesto . – vaya, con el Ray. Desde siempre se las ha ingeniado para estar cerca de Kai ... – el rubio abrió los ojos algo asustado –eeh; ... ¿lo ultimo lo dije en voz alta?

– ... fuerte y claro -

– ¡oh, rayos! – Max se dio una palmada en la cara y se levantó – escucha, tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos, ... ¿sip? – Tyson vió salir a su amigo apresuradamente para despues volver a fijarse en la bóveda celeste

– con que ... desde siempre -

**-o-o-o-**

– Daichi, - el bicolor colocaba una mano en su cintura con el usual ceño fruncido - ven aquí un momento -

– pero, Kai -

– ahora – Kai dió media vuelta saliendo de la cocina seguido por un muy resignado pelirrojo.

– hey, Daichi – Max entraba al momento que su amigo salía

– hey, Max – respondió el otro con voz llorosa. El rubio quiso detenerlo para preguntarle pero solo vio como el pelirrojo iba tras Hiwatari – que raro – se sentó en una silla de la mesa que ahí se encontraba encontrándose frente a Tyson, quien sostenía unas cartas de juegos

– hola, Max -

– nuevamente, hola, Tyson – Max miró que solo el moreno ahí se encontraba con el - ¿qué onda con Daichi? – señaló divertido

– fiuuuuu – el moreno apoyo un codo sobre la mesa y recargando la cabeza ahí – desde que Kai llegó Daichi se ha estado escondiendo; y al parecer Kai ya quería hablar con el, hasta ahorita lo _pescó - _

– jejejeje, ya veo -

– lo malo es que estabamos a mitad de un juego -

– ¿de que? – el dragón muestra sus cartas mientras el rubio miraba detenidamente el tipo de baraja

– pocker; ... ¿tu quieres jugar conmigo? -

– claro – Max, hasta ese momento, se percató de el resto de la baraja así como una _"mano"_ de cartas volteada boca abajo - ¿estas eran las de Daichi? -

– sip – el moreno habia dejado sus posición y miraba atentamente su jugada – pero dudo que Kai suelte a Daichi pronto, así que puedes usarlas -

– gracias; - el rubio sonrió malévola y traviesamente al ver su suerte - bien, creo que te voy a ganar, mi querido, Tyson -

– eso lo veremos, Max – el juego siguió varios minutos, al cabo de media hora ya habian jugado varias manos y Max habia ganado en la mayoría; para frustración del pobre dragón.

– eres increíble, Max – Tyson tenia un aura negra mientras dejaba caer el rostro a la mesa y el rubio hacia la señal de la victoria. – me ganaste en todas las jugadas, me derrotaste fácilmente -

– es que soy invencible, Tyson – festejó con verdadero júbilo logrando que el dragón tuviera cara de derrota el tiempo que quiso. Momentos despues Max checo el reloj de la cocina – vaya, Kai y Daichi ya se tardaron, ... ¿no? – el moreno levantó el rostro

– ¿eh? -

– jejeje, dije que Kai y Daichi ya se tardaron; ... ¿ en qué piensas, Tyson? -

– perdona, estaba aun pensando en mis derrotas – mostró la lengua divertido y rascando su nuca graciosamente - pues, si, ya se tardaron, de seguro Kai le puso un castigo muy pesado o algo -

– tal vez – Mizuhara se remojo los labios – Kai desde siempre está al pendiente de Daichi desde -

– perdón, ... ¿qué dijiste? – Takao ladeó la cabeza sin expresión

– ¿eh? ... ah, no, nada; mejor vamos a seguir jugando, ... ¿sip? – la mascotita solo asintió mas compromiso que por otra cosa ...

-o-o-o-

– no, no lo creo – Kyo y Kai se encontraban en la pequeña biblioteca y tenían ya bastante tiempo; el castaño lucia algo tenso – pero las evidencias ... -

– creo que debemos investigar aun mas – Kai pasó las manos por su cabello – Max; ... ¿todavía sigues aquí? – el rubio respingó al oir que Hiwatari se dirigía a el, se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación encogido totalmente y con los ojos cerrados.

– sip, lo que pasa es que quedaste en que iríamos a ... -

– lo siento, Max – Kai dió media vuelta y le hacia señas a Kyo de salir con de ahí junto con el – pero Kyo y yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer; sera otro dia – el rubio no pudo ni replicar. Kai habia salido tan rápidamente como habia hablado.

– como quieras, Kai – dijo en un susurro volviendo a su antigua posición. Rato despues, el sonido de unas pisadas muy cercanas se escucharon

– Kai me dijo que viniera contigo – Max no levantó la vista, ya se imaginaba todo

– ahora, no, Tyson, no me siento bien -

– pero Kai dijo... -

– Kai a dicho demasiado desde hace tiempo, déjame solo, ... ¿si? -

– pero, Max -

– ¿si? -

– ... bueno – el moreno salió algo triste

– al parecer, soy el único lejano ... – volvió a cerrar los ojos sumergiéndose en el sueño.

**-o-o-o-**

Ya era muy entrada la noche, y es que en el obscuro cielo las estrellas frecuentemente no se veían en Los Ángeles debido al smog; esa no era una de tantas ocasiones, la luna llena resplandecía lo mas que se le permitía. Se le veía enorme, imponente, pero a la vez tan fría y misteriosa; unas ligeras nubes la medio cubrían, dándole un aspecto fantasmal, terrorífico, como si un pensamiento triste nublara la mente sin razón aparente; un extraño viento frío acompañaba el ambiente.

Kai veía el espectáculo nocturno desde una banca que se encontraba en el jardín, tenia ya rato ahí y parecia demasiado absorto en lo que le robaba la atención que lo demás que le rodeaba; tal vez por eso no se percató de la persona que se habia acercado a el.

– hermosa, ... ¿cierto? – Hiwatari no se movió, el recién llegado se sentó junto a el – me gusta mirarla y preguntarme tantas cosas, por mas absurdas que estas sean; dime, ... ¿tu que piensas cuando la ves? – el bicolor se tomó su tiempo en contestar de manera neutral

– Max -

– ¿sip? – Kai al fin habia volteado a ver a su acompañante

– ¿de que quieres hablarme? No creo que sea precisamente de la luna -

– ... – el rubio fue quien desvió la mirada hacia un punto indefinido

– no tengo toda la noche – el ruso-japonés se levantó

– si, y tu sabes de que quiero hablarte – Kai cerró los ojos – creo que aquí, el que no quiere hablar eres tu¿no es así? – Max miró desafiante a su ex-capitán

– tal vez – el bicolor mantuvo la vista – pero ahora si quiero hacerlo – Max asintió

– me parece bien -

-o-o-o-

Tyson se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo de su habitación; las ventanas se encontraban completamente abiertas logrando que el fresco entrara por todas partes, sus manos sostenían un objeto que capturaba toda su atención; sus ojos parecían brillar mas y mas intensamente a cada segundo mientras los rayos de luna que se colaban hasta el, parecían darle un irrealismo increíble. Era como si ese astro le dijera que sabia su verdad, que no le eran indiferentes sus razones de existir y que desde que le vio por primera vez esperaba su regreso mientras el dragón se dejaba envolver sabiéndose seguro mientras lo tuviera a él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

– que oscuro esta aquí – la vocecilla se escuchó intrigada para despues encender el foco – mucho mejor, ... ¿qué haces en el suelo, Tyson? – el moreno no le hizo el acostumbrado caso - ¿Tyson? -

El moreno vió a el pelirrojo pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a ver lo que requería mas su atención.

– estas actuando extraño – Sumeragi ladeó la cabeza – brrr, que frío; tal vez estas así por eso, déjame y cierro las ventanas – el pequeño se acercó y vió embobado la luna – eso es hermoso – era increíble, la luna, antes blanca, habia adquirido un cierto tono rojizo – pero extraño – frunció el ceño – ya me dio miedo – estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando sintió la presencia de Tyson tras el - ¿qué pasa contigo? -

El dragón tenia la mirada ensombrecida y sujetaba fuertemente el objeto inseparable pero a la vez una extraña energía comenzaba a sentirse.

– ¿te gusta la luna? ... A mi no – Daichi frunció su carita de manera que demostraba miedo y respeto – de donde yo vengo, se dice que la luna roja presagia la muerte, ya que ella se viste de la sangre que se derrama frente a ella, mejor cerremos esto – pero el peliazul se lo impidió haciéndole a un lado, a pesar de su ensombrecimiento, los ojos tremendamente azules parecían ver algo que Sumeragi no.

– Daichi, ... -

– ¿si, Tyson? -

**-o-o-o-**

– ese grito vino de la recamara de Tyson – Ray corría desesperado hacia el lugar con Kyo tras el

– pero el grito no era de el, de eso estoy seguro, Rei – el castaño se detuvo - ¿no crees que sea mejor hablarle a Kai y a Max? – el neko se detuvo. Kyo tenia razón, algo no encajaba y sintio tremendos escalofríos recorrerle cuando divisó la puerta

– Kyo; tienes razón, quiero que vayas a donde están Kai y Max; pero, ... – el chino sujetó los hombros del genio – pero, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir -

– si, Ray -

– escuches lo que escuches, no importa que, no te detengas y mucho menos regreses por mi, ... ¿me has entendido? -

– Ray, me estas asustando -

– ¿me has entendido? – Kyo sintio como el ojidorado le apretaba excesivamente, así que solo asintió cerrando los ojos - bien, así me gusta - Ray soltó a su amigo - anda, Kyo, corre y no te detengas. - cuando el castaño se perdió de vista escaleras abajo suspiró fuertemente – y aunque no lo creas amigo, yo estoy aterrado – y siguió hasta llegar a la habitación.

**-o-o-o-**

– ¿escuchaste, Kai? – Max se aferró a el mayor a un brazo – otro grito se escuchó, y este ultimo se escuchaba como la voz de Kyo, algo no me agrada, mejor vámonos de aquí – Mizuhara trató de avanzar con Kai, pero el bicolor no se movía. – Kai, reacciona, algo me dice que debemos salir de aquí – pero el aludido solo vió algo nostálgico la pequeña mansión

– no, Max, es mejor así -

– ¿qué has dicho? -

– toda, ... toda esta farsa debe terminar hoy, ... ¿me entiendes? – la mirada de Kai parecia algo alegre, triste, resignada, todo al mismo tiempo; cuadro increíble pero verídico – hoy debe ser el dia -

– no te entiendo, Kai – Hiwatari negó con la cabeza sonriendo

– es tan simple, amigo, que lo noté desde hace tiempo – Max se desconcertó por las palabras de Kai pero al ver que frente a ellos dos se encontraba la mascota llamada Tyson, comprendió que se dirigía a el dragón – esperaba algo así – dijo una con la misma expresión. El dragon los miraba imponente, orgulloso, y con los ojos reflejando furia

– ¡vámonos, Kai, por favor! – el rubio ya lloraba sin restricciones, tratando de jalar a Kai con el sin éxito alguno – tenemos que huir lo mas rápido que podamos, por favor – pero Hiwatari ya habia tomado una decisión

– adios, Max – y se safó del agarre – solo corre y sálvate – habia sido tan convincente, tan explicito, tan enérgico y suplicante la voz de el, que el americano lloró mas fuerte y salió corriendo. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó como si mil cuchillos cortaran por el aire. Ya estaba hecho; Kai habia muerto.

El rubio corría y corría, sabia que toda su existencia se reducía a ser mas veloz que esa escabrosa y temible mascota; sus pensamientos volaban, totalmente revueltos, por su cabeza¿por qué se comportaba así¿por qué? Sin querer, habia entrado nuevamente a la casa y Max estuvo a punto de vomitar ante un horrible cuadro que se le presentaba.

El cuerpo del que parecia ser Kyo, se encontraba totalmente marcado por lo que parecían ser garras enormes, la camisa antes blanca era roja y negruzca ahora, parecia que habia sido sorprendido. Max se tapó la boca y subió las escaleras hasta llegar, por inercia, a la de Tyson. Fue peor que desagradable estar ahí; Daichi y Ray estaban masacrados, marcas aun peores que las de Kyo. Sus llantos y lamentaciones, fueron escandalosos, así que cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, fue algo que no se esperaba, por lo que se fijó en quien era.

Pero el rostro blanquísimo, el cabello negro y corto, el ropaje chino no dejaba lugar a dudas quien era.

– ¡usted! – exclamó fúrico al fin – usted ... es el -

– buenas noches, señor Mizuhara – era el Conde D.

– ¡... es el loco que nos vendió esa mascota del infierno! – D solo enarcó una ceja aunque su rostro seguía impasible

– yo no me definiría de esa forma, pero si fui quien les vendió el dragón -

– ¡y no sabe cuanto lamento no haberme seguido negando en comprar su horrible mascota ese dia! – Max se ponía de pie señalando tembloroso a el misterioso personaje - ¿se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho, ... ¿acaso no ha visto los cuerpos inertes de mis amigos, contésteme, ... ¡contésteme! -

– si – el hombre juntó sus manos de manera adorable – y he venido por el dragón -

– ¿y porque no vino cuando mis amigos aun vivían? – Max cerro los ojos y apretó los puños - ¿porque hasta ahora? – estaba frustrado, herido y no sabia que hacer para remediarlo - ¿acaso le gustaría que mataran así a su familia? -

– dígamelo, usted – Max abrió los ojos dispuesto a reclamar pero se detuvo, junto a el Conde D, se encontraba el dragón –señor, Mizuhara ... -

– aleje esa cosa de mi – Max retrocedió a la vez que veía los fríos ojos del _animal_

– ¿por qué se altera tanto? -

– mató a mis amigos – mas que responderle al hombre, el rubio parecia hablarse a si mismo

– no tiene porque temerle, ... ¿o si? -

– aléjense ambos – estaba asustado, con un pánico indescriptible

– dígame, señor Mizuhara¿por qué llora? -

– ¿y todavía lo pregunta? – Max sintió que su recorrido terminaba al sentir como chocaba con algo duro y como una brisa fría recorría su espalda. Giró el rostro y vió que habia llegado hasta a ventana abierta; era una posibilidad de escape, mejor morir por el salto que asesinado por ese _monstruo _

– no muy buena respuesta, mi estimado – el dragón parecia algo impaciente

– ¡váyase de aquí, usted y esa mascota del infierno – el rubio se mostraba determinado – si no se van de aquí juro que saltare desde la ventana¡no estoy bromeando! – D no se inmutaba ante las amenazas

– esta bien, tranquilícese, solo quiero que me responda una pregunta, y solo entonces, lo dejare en paz – Max lo miró inquieto

– ¿cuál es? - D lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y extraña sonrisa. El sonido inequívoco de las patrullas de policía, ya cerca de ahí, se escucharon como campana de salvación para el dueño del Draciel.

– solo quiero saber;... ¿qué fue lo que ...? – al parecer, la policía ya habia llegado; mientras los ojos de Max se ensanchaban mas y mas, no dando crédito a lo que sus oidos habian captado.

**-o-o-o- Fin del Flash Back -o-o-o-**

León sentía que su respiración se detenía en esos instantes, sus pulsaciones eran muy rápidas, y es que lo que habia escuchado no era para menos; pero aun faltaba, porque según los informes policíacos, a el joven lo habian encontrado balbuceando cosas incoherentes mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, habia sido difícil lograr alejarlo de la ventana, y mas difícil fue sacarlo de ese estado.

– Max, ... ¿qué sigue? ... Continua, por favor – en ese momento, una fuerte corriente de aire logró abrir la ventana de esa habitación apagando, con ello, la luz de las velas y que la lluvia entrara ambiciosa – rayos - León se puso en pie dispuesto a cerrar la ventana; pero en esos instantes la luz eléctrica volvió – deja y cie ... – el detective miró espantado al pequeño.

Max se encontraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos en sorpresa y miedo reflejado en ellos.

– Max, ... ¿qué te ocurre, ... ¿qué tienes, ... ¡reacciona! – el pequeño pareció mirarlo a los ojos aunque no sabia, la mirada era distinta y muy vacía

– yo ... yo ... – su voz temblaba – es ... incre ... íble – por las mejillas de Max habian comenzado a salir abundantes lagrimas

– Max, reacciona, ... ¿que tienes, ... ¿ que? – León sacudía a Mizuhara, estaba preocupado, verdaderamente no entendía que le había ocurrido al pequeño

– es horrible – Judy entro a la recamara de su hijo en esos momentos

– ¿que sucede aquí? – en cuanto vió el estado de su hijo se acerco y empujo al detective – sabia que era una mala idea el dejarlo pasar, detective -

– usted no entiende, señora - León, a pesar de su excusa, si que se sentía responsable por dentro – el estaba platicándome los hechos y .. de repente se puso así -

– Max esta muy mal – Judy se echó a llorar mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hijo – Max, despierta, por favor – pero el jovencito detuvo sus lagrimas de golpe y, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, miró hacia todos lados

– Max, ... ¿ya estas mejor? – León intentó acercarse

– no – y sin dar a nadie tiempo a reaccionar, se soltó del agarre de su madre, tomó las llaves que León habia dejado en la mesita, una chaqueta que tenia a la mano y salió corriendo

– ¡Max! – los dos adultos, para cuando bajaron, solo vieron como Max se iba en el automóvil del detective.

– tenemos que alcanzarlo – León jaló de un brazo a la mujer – tiene auto, ... ¿cierto? – Judy apenas y dijo _"si"._ – en ese nos vamos, ... ¿dónde están las llaves? – ella le indicó el lugar y, aun siendo conducida por el hombre, la metió en el auto en donde León se apresuró en arrancar y manejar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo acérrima o tal vez mas, León apenas y distinguía su propio automóvil, y que decir de la forma de conducir de el pequeño Max. ¡Parecia que volaba, pero no por nada el era un conductor por excelencia. Judy, a su lado, permanecía llorosa y algo encogida, León sintio pena por la señora, y justo cuando iba a decirle que lo alcanzarían, vio que el auto habia sido perdido de vista. ¿A dónde habria ido? Detuvo el automóvil y golpeo el volante totalmente frustrado.

**-o-o-o-**

Max detuvo el auto y así como salió, así entró a ese gran edificio, ignoró los gritos de los guardias de seguridad, el solo corría para llegar a un único objetivo, que en cuanto localizó con la vista, apresuró el paso; llegó aun inmutable y cerro las puertas con extrema seguridad. Con el antebrazo derecho se limpió las lagrimas que aun caían, miró cuidadosamente el lugar y luego se dirigió al centro de ahí.

Cuatro elegantes féretros, iluminados por una inmensa luz lunar que daba de un gran ventanal que se encontraba encima de ellos, era lo único que ahí habia, Max se acercó a ellos con sumo respeto mientras volvía a sentir las mejillas humedecerse; juntaba sus manos de manera inocente; cuando llego a ellos, levantó la mano temblorosamente mientras se mordía los labios.

– amigos, ... – acarició las cajas con dulzura – yo ... yo ... yo solo quiero que me perdonen – cerró los ojos con fuerza – ustedes eran muy importantes para mi, se los juro – recostó la mitad de su cuerpo en uno de ellos, colocando el rostro boca abajo y depositando un suave beso, para despues hacerlo a todos; al ultimo que recibió su ofrenda, se le quedó abrazando – yo soy un humano ... – se levantó y miró hacia arriba, la luna le observaba – tu vestido es muy común – metió la mano a un bolsillo de su chaqueta – prefiero el otro – y de ahí, sacó una reluciente pistola – hasta el fin, amigos – miró a los féretros, sonrió sin dejar de llorar colocando el arma en una sien.

**-o-o-o-**

– León, ... ¿que haces tu aquí? – una mujer de cabellos castaños, lentes, y de al menos treinta y dos años se sorprendió de ver ahí a su antiguo amigo

– este no es momento – el detective vió como varios hombres trataban de derrumbar las puertas - ¿ahí se encuentra quien imagino? -

– si te refieres al chico Mizuhara, si – la teniente se cruzó de brazos – tiene rato que entró ahí, evadiendo toda la seguridad, ... ¿puedes creerlo? – León frunció el ceño

– aunque te parezca increíble si te creo – León comenzó a retroceder – debo apresurarme a entrar, ese chico podría estar en peligro – la mujer se descruzo de brazos

– ¿qué has dicho? ... Hey, regresa, hombre que ... – la mujer dió vuelta al escuchar un estruendo hueco pero inconfundible que logró hacerle girar el rostro asustada

– ¡demonios! – León fue con los otros guardias a empujar, todos lo hicieron tan fuertemente en ese golpe, que las puertas cedieron.

Entraron sobrecogidos por la atmósfera del lugar, pero León vio que, en el suelo, junto a las cajas mortuorias, un cuerpo delgado con melena rubia sobresalía de las penumbras; corrió a el con el resto siguiéndole, solo que cuando llegaron muchos decidieron girar el rostro y mirar hacia abajo. Definitivamente, el sonido que habian escuchado era el de una pistola; el pequeño, dulce y joven Max estaba muerto; León vió que el pequeño aun sujetaba el arma.

– ¡MAX! – Judy habia entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se arrojó al cuerpo de su hijo, víctima del dolor y la desesperación, abrazándolo y gritando como jamás imagino hacerlo.

León quiso ir a mover a la señora, pero entonces, sus ojos se clavaron en la luz reflejada desde el ventanal, levantó la cabeza viendo la extraña sombra; la figura de un _jovencito_, que observaba atento todo lo ocurrido, con una larga cabellera, le hizo rechinar los dientes, el _"jovencito",_ viéndose descubierto, se fue de ahí con un enfurecido detective siguiéndole en el automóvil.

Entro dando un portazo y echando a andar el mueble, se dirigió decidido a un rumbo especifico de la ciudad; el muchacho habia desaparecido de vista pero eso no importaba, León sabia a donde iba exactamente, a un lugar de Chinatown, y mas específicamente, a una tienda de mascotas. Ya era el momento de hacerle pagar a ese sujeto, la sangre derramada por tantos inocentes, aun cuando fuera por su propia mano.

Era ya de madrugada, la lluvia se iba calmando poco a poco aunque la furia de el detective subía y subía, un chico inocente se habia suicidado, por culpa de una estúpida y horrible _mascota ._

– pero ya no mas, esta es tu ultima fechoría, D – aceleró mas. El reloj de pulso de León marcan las cuatro de la mañana y su mente dicta una sola palabra : venganza.Al fin llega, y en el techo de la tienda, ve a la mascota – o dragón – entrar por una de las ventanas; apaga el motor y prepara su arma. Al Conde D, le quedaban solo minutos de vida.

**-o-o-o-**


	5. Muerte : La Única Opción

**Wait & See **

**Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama**

**Capitulo 4.-** "Muerte: La Única Opción"

**_"La sinceridad es grandiosa. El amor es maravilloso. Estos siempre deben ir a la mano; no?"_**

**Advertencia:** el contenido puede no agradar debido a que contiene elementos shonen ai y a que la autora no sabe ni lo que escribe.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade le pertenece – en todos sus derechos- a Takao Aoki y Kokoro no se beneficia económicamente con esta historia.

**Nota:** están a punto de leer lo que seria el final de esta historia, de antemano, gracias a quienes la han seguido desde que se publicó y mas a quienes han dejado un comentario a la autora.

**-o-o-o-**

El aire de la madrugada era frío, lo cual era extraño debido a la época del año, pero eso no le importaba a León quien ingresó a paso firme en esa tienda de mascotas con arma en mano dispuesto a hacer la verdadera justicia, ... ¡que importaba ya la dichosa ley que los regia si un inocente joven habia cometido suicidio por culpa de un ser fuera de este mundo! ... Atravesó todo lo que seria la primera estancia hasta cruzar una segunda cortina en donde se encontraba su objetivo: ese con delicada apariencia y rasgos finos, ese maldito psicópata vendedor de monstruos,... ese que acariciaba los cabellos de el mismo jovencito que habia seguido.

León apuntó directo a la cabeza de el hombre oriental.

– no se mueva, un solo movimiento en falso y dispararé sin piedad – el otro solo sonrió, al parecer el tono frío no le intimidaba

– mi querido inspector, tanto tiempo sin verlo -

– dije no se mueva, D, y mas le vale no intentar decirle a su aberración – señaló a el joven peliazul – que me ataque -

– pero, ... ¿qué cosas dice? ... Este dragoncito jamás le atacaría ya que es muy inofensivo -

– ¿inofensivo? ... Si, claro, ... ¿porqué no le dice eso a las familias y amigos de los jóvenes asesinados hace dias? o tal vez a esa pobre madre que en estos momentos sufre la perdida de su único hijo, o... ¿por qué jamás le dijo eso a unos chicos cuyo único pecado fue pisar su diabólica tienda? -

– inspector, creo debe tranquilizarse -

– no se meta conmigo, D... usted se ha extra-limitado esta vez, un niño inocente acaba de morir y usted le dará sus explicaciones en el mas allá – León quiso disparar, pero el jovencito salto rápidamente sobre él quitándole el arma para despues desaparecer

– ¿se encuentra bien, inspector – el oriental se acercó tendiendo una mano, misma que fue rechazada de un manotazo.

– no me toque, D – siseó levantándose y buscando con la mirada a la mascota

– como guste – el Conde se sentó en su hermosa silla comenzando a servirse té e invitando al rubio – por favor, inspector -

– a veces me pregunto si su conciencia no le reclama el permitir tantas muertes – D lo miró perspicaz y suavemente

– no he cometido un acto que me quite el sueño – bebió un poco de la aromática sustancia – a decir verdad, en está ocasión he de confesar que yo no quería vender el dragón -

– eso es nuevo, pero no espere que de verdad me crea eso – la mirada de el oriental lo desafió como otras tantas veces, la misma expresión que mostraba cuando daba razón. Sin replicar más, se sentó en una silla cercana aceptando la bebida.

– ¿recuerda todo lo que le contó el joven Mizuhara, inspector? – León ni siquiera quiso preguntar como sabía de esa conversación. Sabía que era inútil.

– si -

– entonces sabe que en un principio yo me negué a venderles alguna mascota –

– creo que si se mencionó eso -

– la razón es muy simple, mi querido inspector – la reunión de té y galletas servidas en un plato daban un toque social inofensivo y no una plática de personas muertas. – desde un principio afirmaba que algo así ocurriría -

– entonces usted mismo los condenó – el rubio frunció el ceño - ¿y se atreve a lavarse las manos? -

– es que usted no conoció a el joven Hiwatari; si usted hubiera visto esa mirada, esos ojos, esa tristeza... – D movía la cabeza negativamente – no tuve mas remedio que hacerlo, y ahora que ha pasado veo que era lo que tenia que ocurrir -

La indignación en León aumentó.

– usted esta loco¿cómo se atreve a decir que todos esos jóvenes debían morir?

– yo no he dicho eso -

– pero usted acaba... -

– ¿gusta mas té? – D tomó la tetera con delicadeza -es que veo su taza esta vacía, puedo servirle mas – era obvio que León no se molestaría en mencionar una palabra que estaba de sobra en una conversación importante – dígame inspector, ... ¿usted sabia que Kai Hiwatari y Takao Kinomiya sostenían una relación amorosa? – tan directo, tan divertido; la sonrisa de el Conde se ensanchó

– n-no... – León pasó las manos por su rostro – pero eso no se que tiene que ver -

– todo tiene que ver, mi querido inspector, le contare; cuando murió Takao Kinomiya sus mejores amigos cayeron en una profunda tristeza pero, aun mas en una interrogante, ... ¿por qué se suicidó? Si usted hubiera conocido a Kinomiya se habria enterado que no existía un joven con mas ganas de vivir que él, poseía una muy alta auto-estima, amigos que le estimaban y un futuro mas que prometedor que esperaba ansioso; dígame inspector, ... ¿cuáles motivos pudo haber tenido alguien como el para suicidarse? -

Era obvio que León comenzaba a interesarse más y más por esa platica.

– el lo tenia todo : salud, dinero y amor -

– ¿qué tal si el joven no era tan cuerdo como se creía y la realidad es que perdió la razón?

– ¿por qué perdería la razón? -

Nuevo silencio, había sido un tonto en querer debatir algo que el no conocía.

– ¿por qué cree que el dragón mató a todos esos chicos? – la pregunta había sido muy repentina y hasta absurda, la respuesta era muy obvia.

– el contrato fue roto -

– exacto, ahora dígame, ... ¿por qué ataca un animal?

– varios motivos, hambre, territorio, prevención o... – los ojos de León se abrieron mucho mas

– provocación, los chicos se llevaban realmente muy bien con el dragón, y le diré que hasta yo me sorprendía de ello, pero a veces uno juzga la mente humana y suele equivocarse – D volvió a descansar un poco -¿sabe, inspector? Hace mucho tiempo escuche que si la sangre de los inocentes es derramada en la noche, esta llega a la luna vistiéndola de el mismo color -

De hecho, si lo había escuchado en una de las tantas historias de su niñez.

– la noche en que el joven Kinomiya murió la luna se encontraba rojiza, inspector, así como el dia en que esos jóvenes murieron mas sin embargo hoy la luna estuvo blanca como una perla y justamente cuando ha muerto el joven Mizuhara – León se levantó de golpe, comenzando a ver a donde se dirigía todo

– no debe dejarse llevar por antiguas leyendas o mitos, D -

– Max Mizuhara asesinó a Takao Kinomiya, fue por eso que el era el único testigo – hablaba con tranquilidad, sin perder su acostumbrada pasividad - hubo una fiesta en la cual Mizuhara y Kinomiya habian sido invitados, jóvenes como eran decidieron beber vino y sus mentes comenzaron a nublarse; en medio de su "felicidad" el joven Mizuhara le aseguró a Kinomiya que podía seducir a Hiwatari, el joven lo encontró gracioso y, tratando de seguirle la corriente, le dijo que eso tenia que verlo; pero de rato, la mente de Takao no podía apartar lo ocurrido y decidió buscar a su amigo para decirle que lo que habian hablado era una broma, porque era imposible que Hiwatari lo engañara y porque no le gustaba meter a nadie en apuestas ridículas. Pero de el joven Max no habia rastro en la fiesta -

– ¿y luego? -

– no lo encontró esa noche ni al día siguiente y ... -

– Hiwatari tampoco se encontraba -

– el joven Kinomiya citó a su amigo en un acantilado que ambos conocían y rato despues

hubo reclamaciones, gritos por parte de ambos y cuando Kinomiya se disponía a irse Mizuhara lo sujetó, ya había perdido el control de sí y en un momento asestó un golpe y luego empujó a el joven Kinomiya – León contuvo el aliento - cuando quiso ayudarlo ya era demasiado tarde, su amigo habia muerto y el único culpable habia sido el -

– eso no puede ser, jamás se le informo a la prensa pero Max fue sometido a un detector de mentiras y en su declaración claramente afirmaba haber visto como Takao se suicidaba -

– la verdad es que el joven Mizuhara engañó a los detectores al crear su realidad al convencerse a si mismo que el no habia cometido asesinato – suspiró – el órgano mas fuerte que tenemos es la mente, inspector -

León cerró los ojos unos instantes, toda esa información...

– ese chico comenzaba a temblar por dentro, su conciencia poco a poco comenzaba a carcomerlo y era obvio que de un momento a otro estallaría, no me podía arriesgar a vender algo así -

– mencionó a Hiwatari, ... ¿qué de él lo hizo cambiar de opinión? -

– el alma de el joven Hiwatari; ese pobre chico estaba atormentado, se sentía culpable por la muerte de Kinomiya y por eso estaba tan resentido, y el dragón era una oportunidad de redimir su culpa o al menos tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido -

– habla como si Kai Hiwatari debía morir – D lo miró con obviedad – pero todos se llevaban bien, no habia nada de malo entre su relación -

– el joven Kon no creía del todo la historia de su amigo, ese joven era una de las mentes mas atentas y observadoras que he visto, poseía un sistema de equilibrio mental entre el raciocinio y los sentimientos que el joven Mizuhara temía -

Y las cosas seguían concordando, cada pregunta era respondía y parecía que aun faltaba más

– el joven Kon le hizo preguntas, lo obligó a recordar lo que no quería y por eso el joven Mizuhara comenzó a evitarlo lo cual era difícil y fue cuando deshicieron residir aquí un tiempo donde poco despues encontraron mi tienda y esa es la historia; el joven Max habiendo recordado su secreto decidió acercarse al joven Hiwatari y sembró el veneno en mi mascota para que atacara a aquellos que afectaban su tranquilidad -

León permaneció silencioso, todo parecía señalar que D nuevamente tenía razón, más sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de cerrarse ahí, una pieza importante en el rompecabezas.

­– ¿cómo se enteró usted de los hechos? Es obvio que no ha viajado a Japón,.. ¿cierto? –

– mi querido, inspector; su ingenuidad me conmueve – el oriental expresó una suave sonrisa observando el comienzo de un nuevo dia. El dragón se acercó hasta el rubio ofreciéndole un sobre en blanco – que tenga un buen día – D lo acompañó hasta la salida y León salió tácitamente.

Caminó hasta su automóvil, decidido a conseguir una orden oficial para detener a D; el sobre llamó su atención, sacó la hoja y leyó ávidamente lo que se había escrito. Momentos despues se encontraba pasándose las manos por el rostro y cabellos estrujando el papel en el proceso; encendió el auto y decidió ir a llenar unas declaraciones y avisar a sus superiores que el caso estaba cerrado.

Nuevamente la televisión portátil estaba encendida, al llegar a una señal en rojo pudo escuchar mejor las noticias...

_"- el mundo está conmovido pues esta madrugada se ha suicidado el joven Mizuhara Max, victima de el dolor y la tristeza, frente a los cuerpos de sus amigos; todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que alguien tan frágil no pudo ser un asesino y el comandante en jefe de la investigación de este extraño caso ha anunciado que está cerrado. Hoy en la tarde se realizará una misa y una ceremonia para honrar a ...-"_

León apagó el televisor totalmente fastidiado; sus manos volvieron a juguetear con el papel maltratado, tomando una difícil decisión, una que podría costarle caro, sacó un encendedor y acabó hasta con el ultimo pedazo de esa hoja. El mundo estaba mejor con esa creencia ya que era inútil el querer destruir algo que se creía hermoso, mejor así, un punto más a favor de la ignorancia humana y su falta de buscar la verdad.

El semáforo marcó verde y los autos comenzaron a avanzar, ya era hora de volver a irse de esa ciudad maldita; mientras en el antiguo barrio chino un resplandor verde se eleva hasta los cielos declarándose al fin el pago de una injusticia.

**-o-**

**_"Yo, Max Mizuhara, confieso a traves de esta nota que asesiné a Takao Kinomiya, mi amigo y ex–compañero de equipo, además de ser el causante de las muertes de mis otros amigos – Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Daichi Sumeragi y Kyo Kawada – hace varias noches. En estos momentos me encuentro frente a sus féretros, no soy capaz de declararme culpable y de ir a la delegación a confesar; solo espero que mi sangre expie mis culpas..."_**

**-o-o-o-**

**Consumatum Est**

Espero sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias a quienes siguieron este fic, ojalá sus dudas se aclararán y si no háganmelo saber que con gusto responderé a ellas. Los Reviews serán respondidos dentro de los mismos (o sea, vayan a revs y ahi taran mis respuestas xD) Ojala les gustara, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta el bonus especial. Las imagenes de el fic y el bonus estan gracias a** Dr.Innocentchield,** quien me honro al crear una protada para el fic y pondré las direcciones en mi profile, visitenlas y me dicen que tal estan¡a mi me encantaron,


	6. Bonus

**************Muy bien, si digo que me siento triste por finalizar esto mentiria, al contrario, estoy feliz y orgullosa pues otro ciclo se cierra. Di lo mejor que pude y eso me hace sentir genial.**

************

**************Muchas Gracias a...**

************

**Mikael Mudou, Temi Delon y Lexinnton Rabdos...** ¡LOS ADORO! ... me han aguantado muchas cosasy me apoyaron bastante.

**Ishida Rio...** dejó el estudio cuando publiqué el prólogo

**Dr. Innocentchield...** Mi beta y quien imprimió mi fic y realizó unas hermosas portadas, que para mí valen mucho pues se tomó su tiempo.

**Nancy Hiwatari y Raven-chan...** quienes me regalaron un dibujo con la escena de Max pistola en mano y uno de Max Angel/demonio...¡ hermosos! Vayan a mi profile para checarlos.

**Samael...** Comenzó el fic odiando a Takao y lo termina queriendolo (son hermanos) gracias por su apoyo!

**Tikal...** quien no ve beyblade, ni le gusta pero siempre me preguntó por esta historia

**-o-o-o Bonus -o-o-o-**

– bienvenida a mi tienda, señorita – D acariciaba a Q-chan quien miraba con sus ojillos negros con fijeza a la chica que acababa de entrar – espero poder ayudarle -

La chica tenía un rostro lleno de profunda melancolía y un aura bastante triste, D prestó atención disimulada al beber té.

– buenas tardes – la voz quebradiza y gorgojeante - ¿dónde están sus mascotas? ... me gustaría verlas, tal vez compre una –

El hombre sonrió misteriosamente.

– claro – dejó la taza en una mesita, Q-chan cerró los ojos sonriendo mimosamente – dime, querida,... ¿te encuentras bien? – la chica lo vió confundida – te vez ciertamente triste –

– ¿usted cree? – D afirmó

– ¿algún ser querido? – la chica se sorprendió pero el dueño de la tienda señalaba sus ropas negras; las pupilas temblaron y desvió la vista – perdona –

– está bien – la chica respiraba algo aprisa para quitar el timbre lloroso – solo que aun duele mucho – el tono fue apagado por mas que quiso controlarlo

– ya veo – asintió – tal vez si tenga lo justo para ti – la muchacha había sacado un pañuelo y se limpiaba discretamente las lagrimas – dime, querida, ... ¿qué tipo de mascotas te agradan? –

Guardaba con cierta paciencia el pañuelo en su bolso.

– a decir verdad, no sé ni porque entré aquí... – suspiró y vió al hombre – fue muy extraño, era como si algo o alguien me llamara – lanzó una risita irónica – se que suena ilógico pero ... –

– oh, no, por supuesto que no – D se levantó de la silla. Q-chan abrió un ojillo – tal vez hay algo reservado para ti en este lugar – se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros con suavidad logrando un rubor al sentirlo así de cerca – dime,... ¿te gustan los fénix? – los ojos cafés se abrieron aparatosamente

– ¿qué... ha dicho? –

– esta tienda es especial, aquí se encuentra una mascota reservada para ti –

– no sé de que me habla – murmuró. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba loco?

– solo dime si te interesa una mascota –

¿En verdad quería una,... ¿para qué? ... para tratar de olvidar.

– si –

– perfecto – D la soltó, tronó los dedos y Q-chan desapareció tras la cortina; el oriental tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó a esa cortina. Al atravesarla, un grito ahogado se escuchó. - ¿qué te parece? ... es un fénix –

La bolsa cayó de sus manos. ¡Eso definitivamente no podía ser real! ... ¿o si?

– ¿te gusta? –

Llevó las manos a su boca contemplando la supuesta mascota, viendo que cada detalle era idéntico a aquella persona que había desaparecido.

– ¿cu... anto? – D sonrió satisfecho

– voy por el contrato – el hombre desapareció tras una puerta donde Q-chan lo veía entre curioso y divertido

– ¿está seguro de vender al fénix, amo? –

– por supuesto, Q-chan; ya de ella dependerá pagar o justificar su deuda – lanzó una ligera risita mientras el animalito volador se limitó a acostarse en un sillón. Un sonido tras el se escuchó, D se giró y observó a un joven peliazul – mi querido **Dragoon,** ... ¿qué haces? –

– vengo a agradecerte por darte la oportunidad de vengar a mi amo – se inclinó

­– vamos, vamos – D movió la mano negativamente – tuvieron su oportunidad, es una lástima que el joven Mizuhara la desaprovechara – el peliazul se mordió los labios - ¿volverás al blade en el que estabas? –

– no, ya que la muerte de mi amo esta vengada solo me queda esperar a... – unas voces conocidas llegaron a sus oidos, frunció el ceño y espió por el resquicio observando a una conocida castaña y a... – ¿Dranzzer? – volteó a ver a D

– la chica vino de compras – el hombre se encogió de hombros ya con el contrato en mano

**– Dranzzer...** – murmuró estrechando los ojos contra la chica

– con la forma de el joven Hiwatari – fue hasta el dragón y le tocó el hombro – y eso no es todo – muy a rastras, logró conducirlo a su habitación donde un joven con pecas en el rostro dormía con profundidad

**– Draciel... –**

– muy pronto será comprado – D amplió su sonrisa y salió de esa habitación para ir con Hiromi a cerrar la compra-venta

**-o-**

Un muchacho rubio observaba la fachada de la tienda con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra, sus ojos verdosos parecían casi hipnotizados por alguna extraña razón.

– Michael, ... ¿quieres acompañarnos? ... se hace tarde – una chica de cabellos anaranjados sacó de su estupor al ojiverde - ¿ocurre algo? –

– no, Emily – el rubio sacudió su cabeza – estoy bien –

– como sea – Emily enarcó una ceja – Judy se molestará si no llegamos dentro de unos quince minutos –

– claro – ambos comenzaron a caminar, avanzaron varias cuadras – dime, ... ¿crees que pueda comprar una mascota? –

– ¿y porque me lo preguntas a mí? – buen punto

– tienes razón – el chico acomodó su gorra - ¿sabes? ... mañana compraré una en esa tienda que miraba hace rato – sonrió orgulloso – tal vez una tortuga -

**-o-o-o-**

**¡NOS LEEREMOS EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**


End file.
